wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zira
Zira belongs to Sarah the FBI pup. Personality Zira is a sly and clever Nightwing/Rainwing who is always on the lookout for ways she can trick others into doing what she wants. She is a little anti-social, but if you can get her talking you'll find she's rather pleasant, when she's not trying to rob you blind that is. She's very wise, but usually uses her wisdom in her schemes. She's very greedy, and often tries to get as much gold and treasure as she can. She's very fit and a good fighter. She's very sneaky and can slip past most dragons easily. She's a bit touchy about her past, and hates being thought of as a 'lazy Rainwing'. She has a soft side, and is very good with little ones though Appearance Zira is a usually black black and grey Nightwing/Rainwing. She has a Silver tear next to her eye, sme quaignaling the fact that she has powers. She can change colors, but only certain parts can. Mostly her main scales, she cannot change her grey scales or her wings which have the night sky patterns. She has mostly the build and horns of a Nightwing, but the curled tail and frill of a Rainwing. History Zira was the daughter of a male Nightwing and a female Rainwing. She, like all Rainwing eggs, was rolled into the big dome with all the other eggs with her two other siblimgs. But when she and her siblings hatched, it was obvious there was something different about them. Usually a Rainwing wouldn't know if a dragonet was theirs, but her mother immideately recognized some key traits of a Nightwing, and knew immediately who they were. Worried that they would show some Nightwing abilities, and unsure how to deal with them, their mother rushed them to the edge of the forest hoping to meet with their father. He appeared, and she immediately filled him in with who they were. Their father was shocked, but one look at them and he immideately knew that his tribe would know they were different. That and the fact that he resented them for ever being born. He cared very much about his loyalties, and didn't want to show any weakness. He refused them and left them in their mothers care, saying he didn't want anything to do with them. Reluctantly, their mother took them in as part of her tribe, and they cared for them as they would any other. They were given the names Zira, Rika, and Topanga. Unlike her siblings, Zira couldn't spit venom. She had none. Instead she was blessed with the gift of fire. At least, she saw it as a gift. The other Rainwings thought her a weird one, though they tried not to show it. But it didn't matter anyways, Zira could read their minds. When she tried to tell others, they only nodded their heads. But she knew that they didn't believe her. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to leave. Though her brother Topanga tried to stop her, she explained she couldn't live in a place like this and set out on her own. Abilities Her main scales can shift color, she can read minds, breath fire, has very good hearing, can use her tail to help her through tight spaces and hang like a bat, and a very very weak ability of seeing in the future Relationships Will be added soon Trivia * When she heard that the Nightwings were now in the rain forest she was furious yet pleased. * She keeps in contact with her siblings and mother * She hates her father with all her might. * She was rooting for Burning in the Sandwing succession Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters